moradalandfandomcom-20200213-history
Kanraiyu of Skratta
yeKanrai iksay yebifin ei yesiko toho Sikretek mayimai. yenèNelirek yeKanraim mesay yenèNelirek Sikretem. (The Kanrai is the power and the life of all Skrattains. The continuity of the Kanrai is the continuity of Skratta) -Kalai nèNelirekem, Kanrai Ilikoro Kareleyo The Kanrai (pl: Kanraiyu, English: King) is the official head of state of the Skrattain Federation and previously the absolute monarch of the Skrattain Empire. The Kanraiyu of Skratta can be split mainly into 5 eras. The first Kanrai: Kanrai Ilikoro Kareleyo (1476 - 1512) Kanrai Ilikoro Kareleyo was the first Kanrai of the modern Skrattain empire, declaring itself a new Skrattain Empire. The Laws of Continuity (kalai nènelirekem) was a doctrine by Kanrai Ilikoro Kareleyo on the continuity of the Empire and the selection of future Kanrai by the current one, and remains the basis for Kanrai selection process today. It should be noted that while Kanrai Ilikoro Kareleyo intended for this process to be enforced, it never historically was and Kanrai often improvised from the guidelines in the doctrine. Pre-Bifinrenu Era (1512 - 1701) Pre-bifinrenu Kanrai were absolute monarchs in the truest sense, having absolute power over all affairs of the Skrattain state. While councils resembling the Bifinrenu councils were often seen, they were never formally recognised and merely seeked to assist the Kanrai in doing his bidding. Kanrai Kiromeki Karegiyu (1512 - 1559) Kanrai Larimedu Kareliri (1559 - 1595), noted for being greatly unpopular, even losing control of the Vaneronian territories. Kanrai Gihibolè Karepem (1595 - 1631) Kanrai Kilomino Uropem (1631 - 1677), the first Kanrai to not be a son of the previous Kanrai, owing to the fact that Kanrai Gihibolè did not have a child. Kanrai Kolarin Urokito (1677 - 1701) established the Bifinrenu Council in 1694 as an official advisory council, and paved the way for a series of reforms to the monarchy in the future, beginning the second era of Skrattain Kanrai. Bifinrenu Era (1701 - 1863) The Bifinrenu council would eventually grow to become highly influential and powerful, leading it to contest the Kanrai's power continously. Kanrai Beilokiru Urorim (1701 - 1738) Kanrai Pofirek Neilairim (1739 - 1773). After the sudden death of Kanrai Beilokiru, there was a brief power struggle before Kanrai Pofirek was coronated, being the eldest nephew of Kanrai Beilokiru, whose son he had named was murdered the same day he died. Kanrai Pofirek attempted to dismiss the Bifinrenu Council, leading to a civil war that would lead to his abdication, the first in Skrattain History, in 1773. Kanrai Faliniro Urokemi (1773 - 1804). Kanrai Faliniro oversaw the signing of the first Skrattain constitution, allowing the Bifinrenu to override the Kanrai in certain instances, being the first step towards the loss of power for the Kanrai. Kanrai Sikromi Uroniso (1804 - 1828). Kanrai Sikromi was the first female Kanrai, and caused a fair amount of uproar when Kanrai Faliniro proclaimed her daughter Sikromi the next Kanrai. Kanrai Ilikoro Pofeniso (1828 - 1844). Kanrai Ilikoro II oversaw the signing of the second constitution reforming the Skrattain Empire into the Skrattain Federation and once again stripping the Kanrai of powers. With the influence of the Bifinrenuyi, Kanrai Ilikoro II had little choice. Kanrai Ariliy Pofenèlo (1844 - 1863). Kanrai Ariliy tried to restrict the power of the Bifinrenuyi under the Federal Consitution, which was unsuccessful. This eventually led to the Bifinrenuyi pressuring him to abdicate, which he did in 1863, the second abdication in Skrattain history. Koilokemo Era (1863 - 1895) Kanrai Koilokemo Poferaito (1863 - 1895). Kanrai Koilokemo ascended to the Skrattain throne promising to bring a new era of greatness to the Skrattians. In 1864, he organised elections for the Bifinrenuyi, in the name of 'democracy', while subtly bribing off vote counting officials to ensure his power. 2 constitutional amendments were passed under his Bifinrenu Councils allowing the Kanrai to once again become effective dictators, but now far more subtly. Kanrai Kolarin Pofehari (1895). Kanrai Kolarin was assassinated just 2 weeks after his coronation, leading his reign to be the shortest in Skrattain history. He had named his son, who was just 11 to be the next Kanrai. Kanrai Kariliy Pofeniri (1895). Kanrai Kariliy's coronation was marked by massive discontented crowds. 11 year old Kanrai Kariliy would draw upon the Bifinrenuyi frequently for ideas and assistance. His reign lasted 7 months before he was convinced to abdicate by the Bifinrenuyi, who had exploited the Kanrai's dependence on them to exert their influence over him. Early Modern Era (1895 - 1972) Kanrai Nalikro Heisenoro (1895 - 1917). Kanrai Nalikro Heisenoro, often regarded as the father of modern Skratta, was the most influential of the Bifinrenuyi during the later days of Koilokemo's reign. Nalikro earned his trust both to Kanrai Kariliy as well as the other Bifinrenuyi, allowing him to take power after Kanrai Kariliy's abdication. His rise to power however would see many of the Bifinrenuyi who had supported him fall from power, as Kanrai Nalikro reformed the electoral system and took extensive counter-corruption measures. He would go on to institute the 10-year reforms, propelling Skratta into the modern era. Ironically, he suppressed the Bifinrenuyi's powers often, despite many remarking him for his democratisation of Skratta. He survived 5 assassination attempts between 1898 and 1911 before his abdication in 1917 after a sixth assassination attempt. Kanrai Ilikoro Heisemori (1917-1940). Kanrai Ilikoro III began a period of learning from foreign ideals as he imported hundreds of thousands of foreign books to the imperial library, and prioritising education. Skrattain literacy skyrocketed under Kanrai Ilikoro III, unfortunately he would be assassinated in 1930. The true murderer of Kanrai Ilikoro III remains a mystery to this day. Kanrai Ileneyai Heiserep (1940-1955). Kanrai Ileneyai took a highly laissez-faire approach to governance, allowing the Bifinrenuyi to become the main power in Skrattain politics. Kanrai Ileneyai abdicated at just 46. Kanrai Kayelo Heiserep (1955-1972). Kanrai Kayelo attempted to wrestle power back from the Bifinrenuyi, but ultimately failed and was forced to sign the third Skrattain constitution. Kanrai Kayelo had no choice but to sign the constitution. The would reign as figurehead Kanrai for another 10 years before his death. Modern Era (1972 - present day) Kanrai Nalikro Heisekemi (1972 - 2004) Kanrai Nalikro II was the first (and only) Kanrai to have never exercised any real political power, as will every other Kanrai after him. In 2004, the Skrattain Federation joined the United World Republic, ending the Kanrai temporarily. Kanrai Katri Sikrilo (2008 - 2023) Kanrai Katri was named Kanrai after the restoration of the Skrattain state. By this time, Kanrai Kayelo had no direct descendants and Kanrai Katri was the closest relative to Kanrai Kayelo. Kanrai Katri was briefly granted emergency powers during the CSLYMYian war. Kanrai Katri abdicated after Falange Espanol kidnapped his son. Kanrai Kelomira Sikepano (2023 - present). Kanrai Kelomira, cousin of Kanrai Katri, was named Kanrai. He too was briefly granted emergency powers during the Nordesion war and the great war. Category:The Skrattains Category:Leader